


Sam, Dean, and a Pizza Place

by dreamerfound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Canonical Character Death, Family Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death, Trope Bingo Round 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Alternate UniverseSam and Dean work in their family's pizza place.Dean's the boss, Sam works at Winchester Pizza after school.Sam has dreams of something more.





	Sam, Dean, and a Pizza Place

**Author's Note:**

> mention of earlier character (canon) death.

Sam Winchester worked at his family’s pizza place every day after school. He hated it, but it wasn’t as if he had any choice. His big brother Dean ran the place. He’d been the boss ever since their father had died three years earlier. Sam didn’t want to let his brother down, but he wanted more for his life than cheese and tomato sauce. He wanted to go to college. He wanted to get out of Kansas, maybe even see the world. He hadn’t told his brother any of this though, he knew how that would go. Badly. Very badly. His mom knew, she only wanted her children to be happy. She had been worried about the money part of it all, but Sam showed her all the scholarships he could apply for, and she relaxed a little. 

That Tuesday he was late to work because he had a meeting with his guidance counselor, to go over his college plans. Sam’s grades were really good and his counselor thought he had a good chance of getting his pick of schools along with ample financial aid. Sam left the school filled with hope for the future. 

Sam used the back door when he got to work. When he walked in, he found himself face to face with his very pissed off brother. “Where’ve you been Sammy?” Dean’s apron was splashed with pizza sauce. It almost looked like blood and gave him a very sinister appearance. Sam was pretty sure he had done it on purpose.  
“School” Sam stashed his his backpack and jacket in the corner of the storeroom and put on his apron.  
“School got out an hour ago.” Dean had his arms folded across his chest.  
“I had a meeting with my guidance counselor after school, it’s not like I could ditch”  
“You could have tried.” Dean had never been one for school. He had graduated - barely. Dad died a few months later and Dean became obsessed with keeping Winchester Pizza afloat. He considered it their dad’s legacy and was dead set on preserving it, at any cost.

Sam had half hoped that they’d close the place. It just seemed to make everyone involved miserable. It was a struggle to keep it going. The restaurant business wasn’t an easy one. They were open every day, including most holidays. It was a lot of work. Dad had never been happy running the place. He was stressed out all the time and was barely able to keep the place open. It was probably even the reason behind the heart attack that took his life.  
“I don’t want to fight with you Dean.” Sam hated seeing his brother fall right into the same pitfalls their Dad had.  
“Then maybe you should get your ass to work on time.” Dean was angry all the time these days. Even when Sam didn’t show up to work late. Sam bit back a snarky reply and kept his mouth shut.  
“Fine, be that way” Dean said and stalked right out of the storeroom. Sam followed him into the kitchen.

The restaurant stayed open until seven in the evening on Tuesdays. Sam usually spent his time there making sandwiches and sides. They sold more than just pizza. You kind of had to, if you wanted to remain competitive in the food business. Dean did pretty much everything else. Their mom helped out at the register and she did the books. 

After they closed, Sam caught a ride home with Dean. It had been a rough night. They had done more business than usual, which was good, but also not so good. “You should really think about hiring another person or two” Sam said.  
“I’d love to Sammy, but other people expect to get paid and we just can’t swing that right now.”  
Sam sighed. it was the same story every time he mentioned them hiring more help.  
“Are you sure?” Sam asked. He was worried about his brother.  
“Of course I’m sure. Would I love to branch out and offer delivery? Damn straight I would, but the money just isn’t there right now.” Dean turned on the radio and Sam knew the conversation was over. He could feel his dreams of college shrivel up and die. He couldn’t leave. Dean needed him. Maybe he could take a few classes at the community college in town. Or maybe he could just wait another year and see where they stood. When he got home, he dumped the college brochures the guidance counselor had given him in the trash. Family came first. Maybe there’d be room in his life for college later.

**Author's Note:**

> written for trope bingo round 9  
> prompt: AU: Alternate Professions


End file.
